The Wilds
by Yamibara
Summary: What lies in the wilds outside the castles terrifies the maidens, but three determined Inuyoukai follow their hearts...and their lust. Couples: Kik/InuTaisho, San/Inu, Kag/Sess. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Howls echoed through the night, closer to the castle than usual. The sisters huddled together in the highest tower. The barrier would hold and protect them from another season of youkai heat.

Kikyo held her sisters closer to her. She had to ensure their survival and safety. The Higurashi sisters were known throughout Japan as the Fates. Purity, Strength, and Resilience were their mythical titles. Kikyo was known as Resilience. The strength all warriors prayed to possess before battle. She was the oldest of the Fates and her wisdom had protected her sisters for centuries. Kikyo pulled Kagome close as Kagome looked up at her sister with her celestial blue eyes. Kagome was known as Purity. The genuine innocent of life and joy that it brought poured through the younger girl. She was bursting with an inner light that shined on everyone. The final and youngest sister, Sango was known as Strength. Her supernatural strength protected her sisters from attacks and betrayed her as a warrior amongst the sister.

The Higurashi castle stood amongst the mountains protected from predators and vengeful humans bound on conquest. The sisters lived a reclusive lifestyle that had given them their mystical allure. They were the daughters of an Oracle and a God. This gave them the ability to see the future and their immortality. These two useful talents had been a blessing when they had shared of vision of conquest. Three great Inuyoukai would come and they would take from them their freedom and take them from each other. Frightened, the sister locked themselves away from the world and set a barrier around the castles to keep youkai away. This angered their suitors, but the sisters had no intention of mating and being separated. Now, every year around mating season, the howls of Inus surrounded the keep. The sisters would lock themselves away in the highest tower and pray that they would survive the season. Little did they know this would be the last season they would escape their captors...


	2. Chapter 2

Touga's blood beast eyed the keep with possession and hunger. His desired mate was held within the castle locked away from him. His brothers hunted for weaknesses in the barrier. Their beast had also called them to this place and they were determined to enter the castle and obtain the maidens. He had heard of the legendary Higurashi maidens. They would be honored mates and cherished among youkai society. Many had tried to obtain these allusive females but all had failed in the face of their barrier which was a testament to their strength, but the females could not have prepared for three determined Inus answering the call of their chosen mates.

Touga listened for a howl from his youngest brother, Inuyasha. The pup had suffered his first two heats in agony before realizing his blood beast was calling him to the castle. Inuyasha began to rant and rave about psychotic bitches that needed to get a reality check. He was determined to never suffer another heat alone without his chosen mate. And when he finally obtained her, he was going to fuck her until the bitch had a permanent limp to ensure that she would never be able to escape him. Inuyasha knew some of his ferocity stemmed from his fear of rejection. Inuyasha had always been afraid of rejection by his chosen because of his deformity. His puppy ears were height of ridicule in youkai court. He was a full blooded silver Inu and he was worthy of his pedigree. All that mocked him quickly met their grisly end at the edge of his sword. He was a fierce warrior who ran hot through his veins and glowed proudly through his scarlet eyes. He would love his female with all his being and all of his body. 'His bitch had better be ready for the fiercest riding of her life' he snarled.

Touga tossed his head back and howled. The replying howl was mournfully negative. Sesshomaru was hunting for entry on the western portion of the barrier, but it had been futile. The second oldest, he had suffered enough of this unmated torment and simply wanted his mate. The female would have the world at her feet if only she would come to him. He would show her his world of majesty and beauty and worship her body as a wonderland in itself. The torment of being incomplete for centuries had driven him here for decades and now with his brothers at his side, his longing would be filled as he claimed his female.

Touga called his brothers to his side with another howl. They answered his call and stood in formation around him awaiting his orders. Their feral eyes reflected the moonlight giving them a blood red glow as they reverted to primitive Inu communication of snarls and barks.

"We will never obtain them with separated like this. I believe should pool our strengths. Together, we shall conquer their strength." Touga barked.

"Yeh, this ain't gettin us nowhere anyway, just wasting moonlight. I'm ready when you are, brother." Inuyasha growled his agreement.

"Your logic is sound, pack brother. I follow your lead." Sesshomaru shifted into position.

The winds whipped into frenzy as the brothers called upon their power. Drawing upon his pack brothers' strength, Touga shoved their power at the barrier. It quaked, but did not shatter. They poured more into the attack and tried once more. This time the barrier cracked and fell in shower of pink power that fluttered to the earth. The Inus howls of joy echoed through the night drowning out the feminine screams of terror...


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo felt the barrier drop as the howls rose in volume.

"Come sisters, we must flee this place. It is no longer safe." Kikyo rose and grabbed her sisters' hands as they raced for the stairs. Each could feel the tug of their soul mates as they fled. As much as the girls longed for companionship, they cherished their sisterhood more. They fled through the backstairs that led out secret passageway into the forest. They could hear the males in hot pursuit of their escape. Kikyo urged her sisters through the exit and threw up a hasty barrier to detain the males. Kagome purified their scents to blend in with the forest as they fled in to the dark forest.

They would head for the cottage that was their summer home before they locked themselves away in the castle. They would barricade themselves inside the cottage until the season passed. They would be safe from the Inus another year and together for a little while longer.

The sisters continued to trudge through the forest until a fierce howl struck through the night and the earth rumbled with the beat of paws. The Inus had shifted shape into their true forms! The girls increased their speed hoping that they would evade the dogs with the flight of fleeing feet as the trampled through debris. Kikyo knew that the one leading the pack was after her and came to harsh decision.

She stopped running, her sisters stopping momentarily after her. She allowed them to catch their breath for a moment before revealing her revelation.

"We should split up. Maybe they are only after one of us. Two of us will be able to escape and then return to free the captured. I'm sorry, sisters, but I fear it is the only way." Kikyo turned to her sister's glistening eyes.

"Oh sister Kikyo! We mustn't split apart. It will divide our strength and leave us weak and vulnerable." Sango pleaded.

"I agree with sister Sango. We must stay together and pool our strength when the times come to go on the offensive, if necessary." Kagome joined in.

"Wise words, sisters, but futile, I believe. Even as demigoddesses, we do not stand the chance against these demons of the realms." Kikyo lamented.

The howls grew louder and closer as they debated. Kikyo knew that they had run out of time to discuss and now must act.

"I shall flee east while Sango stays the path and Kagome flees to the west. We shall circle around and hope that the Inus are only following one of us. That is our only chance." Kikyo turned and began running.

"We must do as we must to stay together. I love you, sister Sango." Kagome hugged her.

"I love you as well. Be strong, my sister." Sango squeezed her one last time before releasing her and running along the path.

The sisters all let out wretched screams of despair when the auras of the demons split apart and followed North, East and West.

The Inus sniffed out the females and followed them in chase. The chase forced their primal sides to surface and they become their true natures. Now nearly feral with need for the fleeing bitches, the brothers gave chase. They howled signals as they encroached upon the females. They sped up when they realized that the scents had become stationary and now were nearly upon the females. The scents split and the Inus followed the tug at their souls to their proper mates. Now, the true fun would begin.

Touga panted as he drew nearer to the female. He finally regained his humanoid form as he tackled her from behind. The female gave out a sound of terror that was heartrending. Touga did not understand why she was so frightened. She had to feel the calling as well. The bond of mates was mutual. The males followed the pull of their mate's soul until the two became one. It was the ancient way of the Inu because they mated only once in their lifetime and only to their true soul mate. Touga could feel the ache lessen as held the female beneath him as she struggled for freedom. Her flailing only angered his beast for it believed that she did not want its affection. He growled in a low tone hoping to soothe the frantic female.

Slowly, the female's struggling slacked and became half hearted. It faded completely as he lowered head into her throat and nuzzled gently. The soothing rhythm calmed her marginally and her body relaxed under his. He growled his approval as he rose from her neck and body. Gently, he picked her up and laid her down upon her back. He wanted to view his mate's face before taking her as his. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her celestial beauty. Such perfection. She could have only descended from the god's for her beauty was nothing of this world. Her ivory skin glistened in the moonlight. Her earthen colored eyes reminded him of the rich soil of his lands. Her pink lips as pale and soft as rose petals. Her ebony hair straight as straw but silky as spring grass. The female was clearly made to be worshipped and planned to become a devout follower as he lowered his lips upon hers.

Sesshomaru watched her lithe form encased in white fleeing before him. Sesshomaru followed his prey with the patience of a skilled hunter. He had reverted back to his humanoid form to lower visibility and hopefully lessen his chance of detection. He stalked her ruthlessly through the dense forest. The pounding of her heart echoing his ears as he approached ever closer to his goal. Sesshomaru seized his chance as she stopped to catch her breath against a sturdy oak.

Sesshomaru used his superior speed to slam her against the tree knocking her breathless. She stared at him with agonizing fear in her glistening orbs. Oh and what beautiful eyes they were, Sesshomaru whispered silently as he looked his mate over. Lengthy legs encased in gossamer white cloth that shifted with her movements. Full heaving breast pressed against his chest in rapid succession. Wavy silken strands brushed against him gently. A neck made for licking and biting. Lips made for a male to ravish. Azure eyes that were meant for a male to drown in. His mate's stunning beautiful knocked all thought from his mind except one...that she would be his before this night closed.

With that declaration reverberating through his being, He slammed his mouth against her brutally taking all thoughts of escape from her.

Inuyasha watched as she entered the cabin assured of her safety. He smirked deviously. His mate thought she had escaped him but she had a little surprise as he rose from the shadowed corner of the room. He walked slowly across the room as the girl turned and realized that she had a visitor. Her breath hitched as she saw the feral gleam in his scarlet eyes as he ogled her

Inuyasha watched as her eyes darkened in angry and snarl was upon her mouth as she braced herself in a fighting stance. Ah, so his little mate wanted to battle. Fine by him, Inuyasha knew it would only end with him dominating his bitch. He enjoyed her fighting spirit though as he circled her.

He struck quickly tackling her to ground. They tumbled each trying to gain the upper hand. Inuyasha ruthlessly shredded her clothing in his haste to obtain her and dominate her. She scratched and kicked but he refused to be distracted. Finally, when no clothing was left upon her form, he gazed at her angry face. At that moment, he thanked every god for bring him to her. Her face was flushed and her eyes burned the shade of dried blood. Her hair the color of the darkest woods of their land lay thick and full as it tangled around her. She carried battle scars that only heightened his attraction. She was lovely in ferocity and appealing in her strength.

Inuyasha smirked as he leaned down, nuzzling and nipping at her neck. Her harsh breathing softened to moans as he continued his attention. The fiery anger in her eyes turned to lust as the demon continued his attention and everything faded in a lustful haze.

The forest was filled with howls of conquest as the Inus mated their chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

Touga rolled over and yawned as dawn's light caressed his form. He snuffled his nose into his mate's neck in affection. Last night had met all his expectations and so many more he hadn't expected. He lightly ran his tongue across his mating mark that marred his mate's delicate porcelain skin. The glimmer of sunlight that showed through the branches danced across her skin causing it to glimmer from dew and light perspiration. The heat of mating season had become a low simmer beneath his skin now that he had taken his chosen. His lithe form stood and looked for his hakama and inner haori. Once clothed in them, he lifted his outer haori and placed it on his mate. It was sign of possession for her to wear his colors after the mating and also for her modesty. In his eagerness to see her body, he shredded her wispy gown to gossamer strands that decorated the forest floor.

He lifted her into his arms. She stirred mildly, but only to turn her face into his shoulder away from the light and gather warmth from his form. Touga smiled down at his little mate. He loved her so much. She was amazing. Between the mating, they had found time for mild conversation. He had learned much about the little demi goddess and her sisters. They were much like his brothers and him. They had a strong drive to stay together as a pack and to support one another in times of crisis. His mate had wisdom abound and strong strength of character. Touga knew she would be a joy to share the centuries with as they passed.

He scented the winds and listened. He called out to his other brother and waited for his reply. He heard a soft whine from the west. Touga nodded and headed for the cottage at the center of forest at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to release his mate for his gentle embrace and the morning was stunning its peace and serenity as he strolled toward the cottage.

Sesshomaru licked the last of the scratches on his mate's back. Ensuring that they healed, he waited for each to close before his eyes. He gently rolled his tiny mate over and nuzzled her breast before burying his hand into her hair. He loved the textures of his mate's body. The softness of her body and the silkiness of her hair drove him mad with lust.

His mating had been fiery yet gentle at the same time. There were times when he took her so fast it was to the point of pain yet moments when he moved within her at such a sluggish pace, it seemed he didn't move at all. He savored each moment within her body and looked forward to many more until she was swollen with his young. He moved down her body until his face lay over her still flat stomach and he nuzzled it. He couldn't wait to see her swollen with pups. It would bring him no greater joy than see his mate glowing with pregnancy.

He learned that his mate was gentle soul though fiery at heart. She accepted her mating as fate's hand and welcomed him into her body with joy and trepidation. He promised her ecstasy and knew he had delivered judging by the expressions his mate's face and her exclamations as she yelled into the night.

He chuckled as he rose from his position on the ground and grabbed his bottoms as well as his inner haori top. His mate curled into a ball to retain warmth from the morning chill. He quickly grabbed his outer top and wrapped her in its warmth. Her tense body relaxed in his arms as she absorbed his warmth. She let out a content sigh as she fell into a deeper sleep.

He smiled down at her as he heard a call from his brother. He responded in kind and headed toward the cottage.

Inuyasha groaned as he rolled over away from the stream of sunlight that crept through the window. He snuggled closer to his mate's body and licked her blood from her cheek before burying his face in her neck inhaling her scent.

He stretched his sore limbs and yawned so wide his jaw cracked. He looked around the small room until he found the red hakama to his fire rat kimono. It was a gift from his brother that cherished dearly. He wrapped his mate in his outer haori looking down on her with pride. She was a strong fighter and extremely courageous not to mention a hell cat in the bed.

He could hear his brothers' approaching the cottage as he bent over and picked his mate up then placing her in his lap. Her chestnut hair fell around his knee and he subconsciously began to stroke it. She clenched her hand in his inner haori and began to squirm before getting comfortable and snuggling into his chest. He smirked down at her form as his brothers' entered carrying their mates.

They formed a semi circle around each other. Speaking in hushed tones, they addressed each other in greeting before speaking.

"They are all so lovely, brothers. How could we have survived without them?" Touga smiled.

"I know not, but I refuse to ever be without her again." Sesshomaru declared.

"Fuck that. I'm never letting her leave my side. I just can't imagine what I would do now that I've found if I ever lost her." Inuyasha's strokes became a little more insistent.

Touga nodded in agreement with his brothers. They all cared about their new mates dearly. Such was the way of the Inu and these women were their soul mates as well. But something his mate had said during one of their conversations nagged at him...

"I believe they were frightened of us. They are oracles and have seen us coming for many decades, and they were afraid of separation from each other. Do you intend to keep them from each other?" Touga looked at his brothers.

"No. If my mate wanted to visit her sisters, she has the freedom to do as she wishes until she becomes pregnant. Only then would I hinder her travels." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha.

"I have no problem with the wench visiting her family. She's with pup now so I don't know how long she's going to be able to travel, but her sisters are welcome to visit us." Inuyasha stared at Touga.

"My doors are always open to your mates and you, my brothers. I have no wish to have an irritable mate that has cabin fever. It would not bode well for either of us." Touga agreed.

"So that's what made them lock themselves away from us. They feared we would keep them apart." Sesshomaru looked down at his mate with gentle eyes.

"It appears so. They are all that is left of their line. They depend on each other immensely. I can see why the thought of separation would frighten them." Touga held his mate a little closer.

Kikyo could hear the rumble of deep voices around her as she roused herself from her sleep. She looked up to see a curtain of silver her that blocked her view. She lifted her hand to move it when the voices stopped suddenly and all eyes turned to her. She quickly sat up and looked around her. The men all shared similar facial structures and coloring of Touga yet they were different as well. She looked down at what each held only to gasp. She saw each of her sisters nestled in their embrace and dressed in their clothing. She looked down at herself and saw she was also wearing Touga's outer haori.

She reached out to touch her sister to wake her only to be held back by Touga's arm and to hear the one holding her sister growl at her viciously. Snatching her hand away, she looked up at Touga in question.

"Good morning, my beloved." Touga nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

"Hello, Touga. Who are these men and why can't I touch my sister?" Kikyo asked calmly.

"Because I do not wish for her to wake. She needs her rest." Sesshomaru replied.

"These men are my brothers, dearest. They are your sisters' mates. The one to your right is Sesshomaru and the one directly in front is Inuyasha." Touga answered.

"Greetings, I am Kikyo, eldest sisters of the Oracles." Kikyo bowed her head.

Each returned the gesture. They carried a light conversation until Inuyasha's mate began to stir from her rest.

Sango fought off the fog of sleep and yawned before popping open one of her large cinnamon colored eyes. Inuyasha stared down at his mate with smirk, one of his fangs hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Rest enough?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango just nodded her head before turning around and looking at the other occupants of the room. She saw both of her sisters being held close to the two strange males. She reached out to hug Kikyo only to hear Inuyasha growl and hold her back. She elbowed him in the chest and tried to squirm out of his arms, but no amount of movement freed her from his arms.

"Let go. I want to hug my sister." Sango growled.

"No. You need to rest and take it easy. You have the pup to worry about now." Inuyasha held her closer.

"It's a hug. Not a wrestling match." Sango insisted.

"Fine, wench, but make it quick." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sango barely got her arms around her sister before being snatched back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Spoil sport." Sango grumbled.

"Protective is the correct term." Inuyasha smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes and glanced at her baby sister. She was the only one still asleep and she had to wonder if she was well.

"Is Kagome ok?" Sango looked at the male holding her sister.

"She is fine. Just tired." Sesshomaru answered.

"But she never sleeps late. She is always up early so she could help feed some of the wildlife that visits the castle." Sango argued.

"I doubt your sister has experienced such a ...strenuous night as last night." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Umm…well no, I'm pretty sure she hasn't." Sango blushed and let the topic drop. She turned to Kikyo who seemed to be preoccupied with her mate. They were simply staring at each other and then Touga would lean down and kiss her gently before they would resume staring.

"Sorry to break the moment, but who are you guys?" Sango asked the males.

The arm around her waist tightened. Inuyasha snuffled her chin with his nose in affection before addressing her question.

"As you know by now, I'm Inuyasha; I rule the entire southern part of Japan and some of the islands as well. In front of you is my eldest brother, Touga and he rules the northern territory with the ports. He's the strongest and I'm proud to call him brother even though sometimes he acts more like my father than my brother. Over there is my pain in the ass of a brother, Sesshomaru. He rules the west and deals mostly with the foreigners and diplomats. We are the lords of the corners. Our cousin Kouga rules the eastern corner. He's an ookami instead of an Inu. We don't get along so well, but the bastard's family." Inuyasha smirked at her.

After the explanation, Kagome finally began to stir. She yawned then stretched and accidentally knocked Sesshomaru in the chin. Sesshomaru glared down at his mate, but was ignored as she snuggled into his tail. Finally, she lazily opened one eye before opening the other. She stared up at Sesshomaru with large blue eyes innocently as he glared at her. The others in the room were busy trying to suppress their laughter. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru got hit and someone wasn't beheaded for the offense. Kagome formed a cute pout with her mouth.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. What's got you all grumpy this morning?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, except my mate assaulting my person." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"What? I did no such thing." Kagome busted out.

"As you were stretching, you bopped me in the chin." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagome looked sheepish afterwards then smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Would like me to kiss it and make it better?" Kagome pouted.

"Why, yes I would." Sesshomaru spoke with slight whine to his tone.

"Alright." Kagome rose up from position in her lap to kiss his chin, but Sesshomaru turned his head to make her kiss him upon the lips. Kagome leaned back with a blush before turning her face into his tail.

The others laughed at their antics, happy to see Sesshomaru being so playful.

The introductions were done once more for Kagome after she recovered from her shyness. They joked and laughed as time passed swiftly for the small pack. Soon, the females grew hungry so the males left to go hunt them meal. With lingering kisses, they exited the cabin after warding the door against enemies.

Sango stood and stretched as she walked around to put blood flow into limbs. Inuyasha refused to let her do anything alone even carrying her to around to go to bathroom. The other females did not suffer the same fate. Their males allowed them to stand and relieve themselves alone. When questioned about his behavior, Inuyasha simply stated that she was with pup and the others weren't.

Sango reached out a hand to help her sister Kikyo up from her position on the floor and Kagome rose as well. They all looked at each other and then embraced with tears running down their faces.

They had been fighting against their mates for so long, but now couldn't imagine being without them. They were fools believe that in the wilds lay beast, but truly it truly held their destiny. As the sisters gathered supplies for the dinner, they smiled with great joy and happiness deep within their hearts.

~Le Fin~


End file.
